


Because you Died

by Avenger25607 (emilyp6658)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Protectiveness, Sad Start, but not really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyp6658/pseuds/Avenger25607
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was not a crier. The many times he was beat up in the 40's insured that. Crying only made the bullies hit harder, and in the war crying was not something he had time for, so Steve was not a crier. Yet here he sat, alone on their bed sobbing. The room he shared with Bucky was normally his favorite place in Stark Tower, but it now only made him cry harder. Bucky should have been with him, sitting on their bed, in their room, but he wasn't and it was all Steve's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because you Died

**Author's Note:**

> So I LOVE the Avengers, and I love the Bucky and Steve ship. I think there should be more fluff and one-shots about them. I am so determined to see more of these stories that I decided to write one myself. This is my first time publishing any of my writing online, so comments and reviews are welcome.

Steve was not a crier. The many times he was beat up in the 40's insured that. Crying only made the bullies hit harder, and in the war crying was not something he had time for, so Steve was not a crier. Yet here he sat, alone on their bed sobbing. The room he shared with Bucky was normally his favorite place in Stark Tower, but it now only made him cry harder. Bucky should have been with him, sitting on their bed, in their room, but he wasn't and it was all Steve's fault. 

\----That Morning -----  
Waking up next to Bucky had to be his favorite thing. In the early hours of the morning, after the nightmares are over and the sun is settling over the horizon, Bucky finally looks at peace. He lays quietly as Steve traces over his lips, eyes, and even his metal arm. When his eyes finally open it makes every year Steve had to wait buried in the ice worth it. Steve loves him, Steve loved him when they were young, and Steve was a scrawny teenager. Steve loved him when he got the serum and joined the army. Bucky was the last thing Steve thought of when he got into the ice, and the first thing he though of when he got out of it. It had crushed every part of his soul when Bucky had fallen off of the train all those years ago. Now laying in their bed, legs tangled together, the world finally felt at peace. Of course the world could never stay at peace for long. Within an hour of them waking up, JARVIS alerted them to a situation that required the Avengers. A scientist named Marx had released a small army of flying robots in the city. They suited up, and set off towards downtown.  
Steve knew that Bucky was a big boy, that he could take care of himself. He knew that even without the serum, Bucky had always managed to take care of himself and Steve. Bucky would be okay, and Steve knew. accept for when he didn't. Even though Bucky had proven his abilities hundreds of times, Steve could never seem to focus on anything but the one time he failed. When Bucky fell off he train, when he dropped hundreds of feet to the snow below. No matter how may times they all make it out of the fight safe and sound, Steve could never escape the feeling he got the day he thought he had lost everything. The feeling of losing your lover, best friend, and comrade at once. It was a feeling Steve still had nightmares about, and it was this feeling that pushed him into action at that very moment. Most of the small robots flying around Manhattan had been destroyed, and now all that remained was the man with the controller. He would no longer be a problem soon too, Bucky was taking care of him. The two were engaged in intense hand to hand combat. Steve knew that Bucky would be more than fine. Marx was scrawny, no match for Bucky. Yet when Steve saw Marx pull out the knife, all he could think about was Bucky's face as he fell through the air towards his death. Before he knew what he was doing Steve had jumped across the roof and knocked Marx out with his shield.  
Steve knew that he had crossed a line, but had hoped that Bucky would see his side of the story and everyone could move on. When they reached the bedroom Bucky turned on him and said "what the hell Steve?" The following fight was their worse ever. Bucky was pissed, and that made Steve pissed. Couldn't Bucky see he had just wanted to keep him safe. As the fight went on, the voices rose, and the words became feral. Finally Bucky shouted "why wont you trust me?", before he knew it he had shouted back "BECAUSE YOU DIED!" That was it, wasn't it. Bucky had died, left Steve all alone. He would never be able to move on if he lost Bucky again. Steve should give Bucky the freedom he had fought in the war for. Died in the war for. Yet Steve could barely stand to let Bucky out of his sight.  
\---- Present Time-----  
By the time Steve had looked up from his train of thought, Bucky was gone. He had taken a pair of pajamas and locked himself in his bedroom. He refused to see Steve or hear his pleas for forgiveness. So here Steve sat, sobbing on his bed. He had let Bucky down again, and just as he layed down to cry himself into an unrestful sleep, he felt the bed shift. No words were spoken between the two as Bucky crawled under the covers and tangled his legs with Steve's. They would talk about it in he morning, but for now they were exhausted. Bucky kissed his tears away gently, and Steve drifted to sleep with the knowledge that he would once again be waking up to his favorite thing.


End file.
